


I Love The Nightlife

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: It's been a month since Kayleigh got out of John's car and Paul thinks a night out will do him some good.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Assypiff for being such an amazing Beta for this story you're a star!.

They had been standing outside for over an hour now and the line hadn’t seemed to have moved at all. Shifting from foot to foot John tried his best to keep warm. In the cold October air the white shirt and jeans he currently wore did nothing to help his efforts and rubbing his palms together he cursed himself for not bringing a coat.

“ I can’t believe you have roped me into this,” he said turning to his brother.

From his position in the line, Paul leaned forward, “It’ll be good for you John. “

“Hmm if I don’t get bloody pneumonia. Why is it taking so long?”

“ It’s just opened, that’s why Jamie wanted to have it here.”

“ I’m getting married in the morning! Ding dong the bells are gonna chiiiiiiiiime!”

Moving down the line a few steps John rolled his eyes as Jamie bounced up and down in front of him. The wedding wasn’t actually until next week but his younger cousin was already in high spirits and by his current state it seemed a whole range of other alcoholic beverages.

“ I should have gone home after the pub,” he muttered to himself.

As time drew on the crowd had only grown louder and John’s patience was beginning to wear thin.

“ Paul I’m going home, I’m too old for this shit.”

“ Oi cheeky git, you’re younger than me!”

“It’s just not my scene , never has been plus I’m freezing me bollocks off here . I’ve done my bit I went to the pub , I’m going home.”

He was just about to step out off of the line when Jamie and his mates suddenly cheered and he heard Paul laugh behind him.

“Too late now Johnathan , looks like we’re in. “

After being reluctantly dragged inside John headed straight for the bar. He never usually drank but after all that waiting he needed to sit down and this section of the club seemed somewhat more tame than the bumping and grinding of the dance floor.

“What you having?!” Paul shouted propping himself up against the bar.

“Diet Coke.”

“Oh John for God's sakes you're on a stag do!”

“Diet Coke.”

“Fine but later you're on the strong stuff.”

Rolling his eyes John shook his head and waited as the bartender strained to hear Paul’s order. They had barely been inside ten minutes and the music was already too loud for his liking, John could feel the vibrations through the floorboard and as be watched Paul pay he seriously wondered how the clubs' employees hadn’t gone deaf. Thanking Paul as he handed it over John took a sip of his drink and for the first time took a proper look around.

The club seemed much bigger from the inside with metal artwork of various shapes and sizes adorning each exposed brick wall. The dancefloor was a decent size and from his position at it's edge John could see the DJ booth set up on a platform high above the crowd , its lights flashing as a song he didn’t recognise continued to boom from its speakers.

“I’m glad you’ve come out John,” he heard Paul say after a moment or two, “it’s been horrible watching you mope around this last month.”

“ I have not been moping around.”

“ Please you’ve had a face like a slapped arse ever since ..”

“ Look Paul I’d rather not talk about this again.”

“ Right I won’t say anymore , I’m just saying it’s nice that you’ve stopped living your life in your office.”

For John the rest of the night had dragged, Paul had soon left him to it and was now at the other end of the bar with the rest of the lads all of them chanting as Jamie chugged yet another pint.

“Down it! Down It! Down it!”

It certainly wasn’t his idea of a good time but John had to admit it was nice to see his brother enjoying himself. Paul’s wife Sarah had passed away three years ago, and now that he was raising two kids on his own Paul’s chances of a night out had become few and far between.Their mum was watching Ben and Sophie tonight and it seemed he had decided to make the most of it .

Unlike the rest of the group John had continued to steer clear of alcohol and sipping his Diet Coke pulled out his phone. The numbers on the screen told him it was just gone half eleven and punching in his passcode he sent a quick text to his mum to let her know Paul would most likely not be back for the arranged time of half twelve.

"John!"

Looking up from his phone John could see Jamie’s best man Stuart slowly stagger towards him.

“ Are you not having a go?” He slurred .

Leaning back John tried to avoid the strong stench of alcohol the younger man had brought with him.

“Nah I’m alright Bud,” he replied lifting up his glass, “you have fun though yeah?”

As John watched Stuart walk away he couldn’t help but chuckle , at twenty one he was only a kid and from what he could tell a good friend to his cousin, who he now noticed was currently attempting some sort of breakdance move in the middle of the dance floor.

“Oh Jesus! “

Placing his phone on the bar John turned his stool slightly to get a better view. It was clear by this point in the evening that Jamie was completely bladdered and laughing his head off danced in the centre of a circle , an equally drunk crowd egging him on.

“ Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!”

John was actually beginning to quite enjoy the scene when from amongst the cheers he suddenly recognised a familiar accent.

“ No!”

Front and centre of the group was Elsie, her arm draped lazily over the shoulder of a man John didn’t know.

“ Jamie , Jamie , Jamie “

Pinching the bridge of his nose John closed his eyes in frustration, he had already been forced to be there he didn’t need bloody Elsie adding to the mix.  
“ Hey doesn’t she work at your place?”

Paul had returned and turning to the bar gestured for another round.

“ Yeah,” the younger Redmond replied, “ don’t let her know I’m here for God's sake.”

Paul looked at Elsie and then back at John, “That’s not Kayleigh is it?”

John who had had a month full of Coke promptly spat it out, “Christ no!”

“ Well how am I supposed to know?”

As Paul slid a twenty across the bar John knew he had made a fair point. Paul knew all about Kayleigh, the whole sorry tale but he had never actually met her.

“ Well that’s not her alright, “ he replied wiping his chin, “ that’s ..shit she’s coming!”

Spinning around on his stool, John turned away from a now fast approaching Elsie, his head dipped low as Paul laughed beside him.

“ Another lost love? “ he teased.

“ Just shut it will ya , I can’t be dealing with her tonight.”

From the corner of his eye John could just make Elsie out and he sighed in relief when he realised that she had gone to the other end of the bar. If he could just keep a low profile he thought, she'd be back on the dance floor and he would remain mercifully unnoticed.

“John! John!”

“ For fuck sake“

Stuart was back and his body slumped heavily against the bar in the gap between Paul and John.

“John!”

“What?”

“When are you going to have a proper drink?!”

Paul sniggered.

“ Stuart I’ve already said no, “ John replied as calmly as he could , suddenly very aware of just how loud the younger man had become, “ Why don’t you go and find the rest of the lads aye? Paul’s just got another round in.”

“ But it’s Jamie’s stag night!” Stuart whined .

John groaned.

Stuart had now grabbed hold of John's shoulders and although he found the scene highly amusing, Paul could tell his brother was about to lose it so leaning forward he gently prised Stuart off of him.

“Look Stuart,” Paul began putting an arm over his shoulder and turning him around, “ see that woman over there, “ he pointed at Elsie, “ John here is trying to avoid her. I know he’s being a boring bastard but can you just tone it down a bit yeah? He doesn’t want her to know he’s here?”

A serious look crossed Stuart’s face before he sloppily pretended to zip his lips.

“ Good lad.”

Taking the glasses from the bar Paul handed them over to him, “Go pass these out.”

As they watched him walk away John rubbed his arms.

“ Thank the Lord for that. “

Paul grinned, “ you’re welcome.”

John gave him a look.“ What for calling me a boring bastard?”

“ You know he would have shut up if you had just had a drink.”

“ I’m perfectly happy with my Coke thank you very much and so will you be when you need my help herding them lot back home.”

The round of shots Paul had just bought was already half gone.

“ So who is she then?” Paul asked tilting his head towards Elsie who was now paying for her own drinks .

“ Elsie,” John explained, “ works on the Deli , never stops bleedin' talking.”

“ Oh yeah I knew I’d seen her , always eating the quiche samples. “

John scoffed, “That sounds about right.”

“ Ain’t she the smurf you had to drop off after your works do?”

“ The very one. “

John had told Paul all about that fiasco.

“ No wonder you're trying to avoid her.” 

“ Longest night of my life I’m tellin ya , spent God knows how long trying to find her house and then when we finally did getaway I had to go all the way back because she had forgotten her bloody inhaler!”

“ Aye it was a magical night wasn’t it Mr Redmond.”

John grimaced, neither he nor Paul had noticed that somebody else had joined them.

“ Hello Elsie.”

Reluctantly John turned to face her, his eyes widening as he took her in her outfit, She was wearing a metallic silver dress and large matching hoops, the high ponytail in he centre of her head swaying as she stepped closer.

Elsie grinned, “Fancy seeing your here Mr Redmond. Didn’t know you were the clubbing type.”

“ I’m not, “ John replied flatly.

“ He’s here against his will,” Paul explained, watching in amusement as John attempted to keep the woman at arms length.

“ It’s that so? “ Elsie replied , giggling girlishly as she introduced herself to him.

“Yeah,” he continued stepping back slightly “ he’s been a right misery guts lately , thought it best to get him out.”

“ Aw have you been down in the dumps Mr Redmond?”

John glared at Paul “No!”

"You know I have missed you on the shop floor so I have but I just thought you were busy with that Christmas team of yours . I didn’t know you were feeling so blue.”

“ I’m not,” John said rubbing his head, “ look Elsie I appreciate your concern but I’m fine alright? Enjoy your night .“

To John’s disappointment Elsie remained where she was.

“ Are you missing our wee Kayleigh?” She asked titling her head to one side.

The question made his shoulders stiffen.

“It’s alright Mr Redmond I won’t say nothin'.”

Giving him a long look Elsie turned to Paul, “two peas in a pod those two, whole store thought they would get together.”

“Elsie that’s enough!”

“ Crying shame I’m tellin ya , both of them here all spiffed up , so close yet so far away.”

“Elsie I said that’s ...wait what you on about?”

“Oh nothin , you know me. "

Elsie turned and began to walk a way, "I’ll see you on Monday Mr Redmond.”

Paul looked at John “You don’t think?”


	2. Chapter 2

“ So are you glad you came out now?” 

Kayleigh laughed as Roisin span her under her arm, “I am actually, “she replied smiling up at her. It had been ages since she had last gone out and despite her initial reluctance, Kayleigh had to admit it felt good to let off some steam. 

“ Good!”

“ I’m not sure about this music though.” 

“Oh, I like it!” Roisin shouted bobbing her head.

“It’s not got any words!” 

“ Who cares? The DJ is fit!”

Looking towards the booth Kayleigh laughed, high above them was a boy no older than nineteen, his face scrunched up and his eyes closed as his arms bounced to the beat. 

“Oh yeah, Mega Fit !“ 

“Well, who do you fancy then?” Roisin asked looking around the dance floor.

“ I don’t fancy anyone,” Kayleigh replied rolling her eyes, “any way you said this was going to be a girls night!” 

“ It is! Doesn’t mean I can’t have a cheeky look though does it?” 

Kayleigh shook her head fondly as Roisin winked, “you’re awful.” 

“ Just because you’ve sworn off men, “ the other woman began, swinging her hips, “ I still can’t believe you’ve deleted your Heart Searches account.” 

“ It was just a waste of money.”

Unconvinced Roisin gave Kayleigh a long look “Hmmm.” 

“ There's more to life than men, Ro. “ 

Roisin smiled at the nickname and winked again.

“ If you say so, Babe! " 

She was glad Kayleigh had agreed to come out tonight. It had been nearly a month since she had transferred to the Bury store and after they had met up for coffee the week before she and Elsie had decided that a night out with their favourite redhead was long overdue. It was the first time either of them had seen Kayleigh since the move and they had spent the majority of the afternoon enthusiastically filling her in on all the gossip she had missed. As she always did Kayleigh had laughed along and between cups of tea had shared her own stories of what she, her Mandy and the kids had been up to but the pair had been left disappointed when she had failed to say a word about the one thing they had wanted to know the most. 

Kayleigh and John had been the subject of the store's rumour mill for months now and with her leaving the shop only a week after their car share arrangement had suddenly ended, Roisin and Elsie had been keen to find out more. 

Kayleigh had told them that due to John's Christmas team commitment's he no longer had to time to drive her and rather faff with public transport it would just be easier if she moved closer to home. Of course, they nor anyone else at the store had believed her tale and each member of staff had soon come up with own version of the truth. Some said that Kayleigh and John had been together and broken up, others that they were still together and she had moved store to prevent favouritism. Either way, it had soon become clear to the pair that Kayleigh was keeping quiet on the matter when she had gently but firmly diverted the conversation whenever either of them had brought him up. 

They were still in the dark a week later but Roisin had thought it best not to ask any more questions tonight, Kayleigh seemed to be having fun and if it turned out things hadn't worked out with John she didn't want to risk upsetting her. For once in her life, it seemed Elsie had had the same thought and so far had also kept shtum on the subject. Instead, the blonde had busied herself with keeping their drinks topped up. She was just returning from the bar when Kayleigh shouted her over.

" Elsie!"

As Elsie's eyes found them Kayleigh turned to Roisin.

" I'll be back in a minute"

" Wait! , where are you going?" Roisin asked grabbing her hand.

" That's our Mandy's mate from work " Kayleigh explained pointing to a brown-haired woman a few meters away, she must have recognised her voice as she was now  
enthusiastically waving her over. " I'm just gonna nip over and say hello, I won't be long. Will you be alright? Elsies coming now " 

Nodding Roisin dropped Kayleigh's hand and gestured for her to go " Course I will, see you in a bit"

Promising she would't be long Kayleigh smiled and walked off into the crowd.

" Where's she going?" Elsie asked arriving at Roisin's side a few seconds later.

" Just saying hello to someone, " Roisin replied taking a glass from her hands. " Where have you been anyway? You've been gone ages."

Checking Kayleigh wasn't on her way back Elise beckoned Roisin closer.

" Oh Love you're never gonna believe it! , I've just seen our Kayleigh's, Mr Redmond"

" What? , Here?"

" Honest to God " Elsie replied tilting her head behind her " he's over at the bar "

Roisin gasped, their manager was indeed sitting at the bar and from what she could see deep in conversation with another dark-hair man she could only presume was his brother.  
" Did you speak to him?" she asked turning back to Elsie.

The Blonde nodded, bringing her glass to her lips " Aye"

" Is he here to meet Kayleigh? , so much for girls night, I tell ya ..."

" No" 

" No?" 

Roisin was confused, why else would John be there? , he certainly wasn't the clubbing type.

" No" 

" But.."

" They're not together love "

Her eyebrows knitting together Roisin tried to make sense of what her friend had told her.

" Not together?"

It was only last week that they had discovered Kayleigh had deleted her Heart searchers account, they had both been hoping it was because she no longer needed it. 

" How do you know?"

" I just know " Elsie sighed " You should have seen his wee face when I brought her up, it was like id stabbed him in the heart "

" Really?"

" Aye, and his brother said he's been right down in the dumps, I don't think that would be the case if they were all loved up, do you? " 

Roisin shook her head and looked over to where Kayleigh was standing. She was laughing at something Mandy's friend had said but she now noticed how her friend's smile never quite reached her eyes.

" No wonder she didn't want to come out. When do you think they split up?"

Although Kayleigh had always denied anything more than friendship between them both Roisin and Elsie had been convinced that the pair had begun a secret romance. She and John had clicked instantly and as the months drew on they had quickly formed a bond which made it hard to believe anything otherwise.

" I don't know " Elsie sighed taking a swig of her wine " it's a bloody shame though I'm tellin ya "

Roisin nodded in agreement, after years of watching Kayleigh's boyfriends come and go she could tell that John had been different to the usual morons their friend had gone out with, in sensible, reliable John it seemed she had finally found someone that could make her happy. It was a pitty things hadn't worked out.

" Do you think we should tell her he's here?"

Being the natural meddler that she was Roisin had expected Elsie to instantly say yes but surprisingly the blonde shook her head. 

" No, let's leave her be, " She said her eyes drifting over to Kayleigh.

" But they are perfect for each other " 

" Aye " Elsie replied nodding, it was true , they were like chalk and cheese but when they had given her a lift home she had witnessed it firsthand, Kayleigh had had John wrapped around her little finger.

" She's a believer in fate is our Kayleigh. If it's meant to be it'll be."

" There you are!" Kayleigh said to Elsie when she returned a few minutes later, " Thought you'd got lost. "

Smiling Elsie passed Kayleigh her drink.

" Where have you been?"

Elsie and Roisin shared a look.

" Sorry love, got a bit distracted, Wee fella was breakdancing."

" Breakdancing?"

" Aye," Elsie nodded, it wasn't technically a lie. " Say, didn't you used to go out with a Body Popper?"

Spluttering Roisin laughed into her glass " You went out with a Body Popper?"

"Well," Kayleigh began, " I never actually dated one it was just .."

" Another of your online losers?" a cold voice cut in.

Kayleigh abruptly turned around to find she had been interrupted by another former colleague, a taller woman wearing a black mini and irritatingly smug smile.

"Rachel," she replied forcing a grin, " Long time no see"

John's eyes followed Elsie as she walked away.

" Nah, " he said shaking his heading and turning back to the bar, " she's talking out her arse."

" How do you know?" Paul asked, he too had been watching Elsie and craned his neck curiously as she disappeared through the crowd.

"Because that's what Elsie does," John replied simply " She's constantly in my office because of that mouth of hers."

"But she is Kayleigh's best mate?"

John nodded " Yeah," he said quietly, lifting his hand and beckoning over the bartender, who was currently cleaning up the empty shot glasses the rest of their group had abandoned on their return to the dance floor. " Diet coke please Bud."

" So she might be here then?"

" Might, not is "

Paul raised an eyebrow as he finally turned from the dance floor and looked at his brother. " Are you not curious?"

John ignored him and paid for his drink. " Thanks, Pal."

He could feel Paul watching him and taking a long gulp and he tried his best to act casual. Of course, he was curious, he would be a fool not to be but no matter how fast his heart was beating he refused to let himself give in to his urge to look for her. From the corner of his eye, he watched his brother slowly shake his head and look back out onto the dance floor.

The club had only gotten busier as the night had gone on so it had taken Paul a few minutes until he found Elsie again, a flash of silver catching his eye and drawing his attention to where she stood on the left side of the dance floor. She had now joined another woman, a brunette in a dark red jumpsuit who was listening intently to what the taller woman was saying . As attractive as Elsie's friend was instinct told him that it couldn't Kayleigh and his eyes roamed the surrounding crowd. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure he remembered John saying Kayleigh a redhead, surely if Elsie had been telling the truth she would be somewhere nearby. 

At his side, John remained silent his thumb tapping against the rim of his glass when suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder. 

" John" 

" What?"

" She's here.." 

" Paul don't wind me up " he warned shaking off his brother's hand " I've told ya Elsie's talking out her arse "

" Well, Who's that then?"

John looked at Paul " What you on about?" 

Slowly he watched as Paul pointed to the dance floor and nodded his head towards the woman gladly taking a glass from Elsie's hand.

" Kayleigh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading , please feel free to leave a comment i would love to hear your thoughts .


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if all the air had been knocked out of him, the base of the club suddenly silent as his eyes landed on her and everything became still. 

" John?" 

For a second or two he didn't even register that Paul had spoken, the thudding of his heart echoing in his ears and making his brother's words seem fuzzy and far away. 

" John are you alright?" 

He had yet to look away from where Kayleigh stood between Elsie and Roisin, a vision in emerald green he had never in his life seen anything so stunning and he watched longingly as she sipped her wine and smiled brightly up at them. 

" John" He heard Paul call again and clearing his throat John shook himself from his trance. 

" I've got to go" he declared his words rushed as he stood from his stool. 

" Go? what you on about?" 

Without a word, John turned to leave his brothers back straightening as he quickly reached out to halt the movement. 

" You're not going home?" 

" That's exactly what I'm doing " 

Paul pushed John back into his seat. 

" No John, you have to go and speak to Kayleigh" 

Shrugging off Paul's hand John stood back up. 

" I can't " 

Paul sighed " John Don't do this again " 

" She's better off without me " 

" Don't be stupid" he replied. 

" I'm not being stupid Paul, it was because I was stupid that she left in the first place. I'm tellin ya she's better off without me " 

Paul Ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

" She left because she loves you, John, Kayleigh left because she loves you and she wanted you to love her back" 

" I did! ..I do. That's why I have to go." there was a brief silence as John looked back out onto the dancefloor " Look at her Paul " he said pointing to where Kayleigh stood " She's happy, shes moved on! if I go over there it'll just ruin her night and I'll end up looking like a right prick" 

" Or she will finally know what you should have told her months ago " 

John let out a sigh his eyes flicking briefly towards the dancefloor before determinedly he stood up.

" No, It's too late" 

Paul could only call his name as John climbed the stairs and headed for the door. 

Either side of Rachel stood two women who were equally as tall and equally as blonde as she was. 

"Girls you remember Kayleigh," she asked turning to each of them, " I think she was dressed as a blackcurrant last time you saw her " 

The women sniggered and Kayleigh couldn't help but noticed how they both looked her up and down. 

" This is Beth and Melissa " Rachel informed looking back at Kayleigh "Some old friends of mine" 

" Aye were not that old" Melissa chimed and the three of them laughed, beside her Kayleigh saw Roisin roll her eyes. 

" So how are you getting on in Bury?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her wine.

" Fine thanks" Kayleigh replied " It's a great team over there" 

" Not as great as us though aye Kayleigh love " Elise teased with a wink. 

Kayleigh laughed " You know I miss you Els " she replied smiling at her friend. 

" You better!" 

Rolling her eyes Kayleigh patted Elsie's arm fondly as the older woman linked it with hers. 

" Oh, we all know who Kayleigh's been missing" Rachel replied. 

Elsie and Roisin shared a look. 

" Oh, we all miss our wee Trolley dolly don't we Roisin?" 

" Ah, Ciggy breaks not the same" 

Rachel shook her head " I wasn't talking about him" 

Of course, she wasn't, they both knew that and from the way she had tensed beneath her arm, Elsie could tell Kayleigh did too.

" Obviously I was talking about John " 

Elsie gave Kayleigh's arm a squeeze. 

" You must miss seeing him everyday Kay, you were right pally the two of you " 

" Yes well .." 

" That's Unless the rumours are true of course" 

Kayleigh pulled her arm from Elsie's 

" What rumours?" 

Rachel looked between Rosin and Elsie, both of them glared at her. 

" Come on Kayleigh half the store thought you were doing it, you couldn't have made it more obvious how you felt about him, you transferred so you could go public right? John always wanted to keep things professional " 

" There was never anything between me and John" 

" Sure" Rachel replied lifting a hand " And I got here by Magic carpet" 

Melissa and Beth giggled, Rachel had clearly told them about John and Kayleigh. 

" Look Rachel " Rosin began silencing them " just leave it yeah?" 

Kayleigh looked at Roisin gratefully, something Rachel caught because her smirk returned.

" Ah I see what's happened, he didn't want you did he ?" 

Kayleigh felt her stumach twist. 

"Rejected, oh that's got to sting" 

Elsie stepped forward " That's enough now " 

Rachel was undeterred, straightening her shoulders and looking over Elsie's shoulder to Kayleigh. 

" At least you've still got your online friends love, I'm sure you will find someone" 

" Our Kayleigh doesn't need a man " Elsie replied giving Kayleigh a wink. 

Kayleigh allowed herself a small smile but then Rachel muttered something and Beth and Melissa laughed again. 

" Excuse me? " Elsie exclaimed taking another step forward. 

In her younger days Kayleigh probably would have done the same but putting her hand on Elsie's shoulder she shook her head. 

" It's alright Els " 

" No, it's not alright Kayleigh love, Just because this slapper drops her knickers for any fella " 

Rachel gasped. 

" oh Yes Rachel you have rumours of your own love "

Rachel's smirk vanished, her nostrils flaring angrily as she tossed her hair " Well at least I can get a man " 

" That lass could get any man she wanted " Elsie's replied defensively, Jabbing her thumb in Kayleigh's direction. 

Rachel let out a harsh laugh " Prove it " 

"You what?" 

" First man that comes through that door," she said gesturing to the club's entrance " She has to kiss" 

" Don't be ridiculous?" Rosin said looking between Rachel and Kayleigh " Kayleigh doesn't need to prove anything". 

Suddenly Kayleigh stepped in front of Elsie and handed her her glass. 

" Deal "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading , as always your thoughts are always welcome .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment your thoughts and opinions are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
